1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flashlights and more particularly is directed toward a new and improved low-cost flashlight featuring a disposable battery section and a reusable head section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hand flashlights generally comprise a rigid metal or plastic tube adapted to contain batteries inserted in end-to-end relation with a removable bottom cover which closes the end of the flashlight and applies pressure to the batteries against a head which contains the bulb and reflector. A switch is normally built into the side of the flashlight in order to turn it on and off. Conventional flashlights of this type are relatively expensive and frequently are ruined by corrosion of batteries left in too long after their power has been depleted. While a great many disposable flashlights have been developed and are available, such flashlights have been unsatisfactory for various reasons including designs that require large capital investments to produce the flashlight, costs that are not much less than those of a standard flashlight, or, tend to be unreliable in operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flashlight of extremely low cost construction and yet reliable in operation. A further object of this invention is to provide a battery unit which is disposable and adapted to be used in conjunction with a reusable flashlight head.